Flag's Poems
by Flag
Summary: For some reason, an author called Flag got it in her head to write poetry one day, and this is what happened.
1. Bob gets drunk

A/N: Hm, I actually can write poems. Got 80 on a poetry unit a few years ago, failed because it was 3 months late... But I don't feel like writing actual poems. I shall post random babbelings of poems here. Review you crazy snoopies!

One day Bob said fuck

I really want to get drunk

So drink he did

And flipped his lid

Ran into a Greaser

Should have wished he was neater

For next time his parents saw him

He was dead and a mess.


	2. Cake and bologna

Chocolate cake and bologna... This is the best I could do. I'll come up with a better one later, but I'm not a poet xD

There once was a boy named Pony

He didn't like bologna

So he ate it and cried

He would rather have died

Since he really didn't like bologna

He prefered chocolate cake

But before he ate it he had to rake

The lawn because it was ugly

But when he ate it, he ate it smugly. 


	3. Drunk Thunk

A/N: Why do I do this all the time? I'll get a rhyme sceme, then the last line I won't bother with it and I'll just type a random finish. If anyone has something they want me to make a poem about, I will, I have issues with ideas.

One day Two-Bit was drunk

He hit his head with a resounding clunk

He said Oh that hurt!

Then he let out a loud burp

Then he walked away

Through the morning haze

To go find some more beer

To drink on the pier 


	4. Johnny and Bonnie

A/N: Oh dear, something of mine I actually find funny... I have no idea what Johnny's secret is, so I just made one up  
IMPORTANT: If ANYONE has sent me a message in the past 4 months, I DIDN'T RECEIVE IT! I fixed it now, so please RESEND it if you did. I wasn't trying to be rude! Totally not sure if that was a problem with everyone, but it was a problem for me!

Secret holder Johnny

Had a crush on Bonnie

He had to hide

And then abide

Her every rule

So he could drool

So one day she

could be his bride

But then it didn't happen

So Johnny went rappin'

About how he hated the slut

With the morals of an ally mutt

Who anyone could fuck in the butt

But Johnny had a big gut

So he decided to cut

Over this stupid bitch named Bonnie.

He bled and cried

And then he died

And that was the end of Johnny

Until he fell in love with a boy named Ronnie.


	5. MarySue

A/N: This isn't even a poem but... I'm WRITING ITTTTTTTTT, and I definately don't want to start a new 'story' for this. I'm seriously unhealthily hyper.  
Hehe, and there is actual words for where the --'s are.

Hi

My name is MarySue

I really do hate you

Your a stupid bitch

And you have a smelly--- Oh, sorry boys!

(Guys laugh)

Hi

My name is Dallas Winston

I really like to fuck

All the girls

In the--- Oh, Sorry girls!

(Girls laugh)

Hi

My name is Cherry Valance

I really like to balance

All the boys great big-- Oh, sorry boys!

(Boys laugh)

HI I'M SODAPOP CURTIS AND ALL YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP THE DRUGS SINCE YOU DON'T NEED DRUGS TO HAVE A GOOD TIME YOU JUST NEED TO GET HYPER BY SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING WHICH IS WHAT I'M DOING AREN'TI COOL!


	6. Randy Eats Hay

A/N: I don't have anything against gays, it just fat in. FAT IN! Hahaa. Yeah.. Kkk there... Don't own the outsiders

There once was a Pansy

His name was Randy

Randy was gay

He liked to eat hay

He thought it wa fine and dandy

It tasted like candy

But Randy didn't know

That it was actually just snow

Not hay like he had been told

But when he found out

He went and had a pout

In the corner of his house

Which was property of his spouce

Because Randy is a bum at 77. 


	7. Sandy forgets her BOOB

Oh dear, I need a life. Don't own 'em. Give me ideas!

* * *

There once was a girl named Sandy 

She made me want to hurl and kick her dog, Andy

One day she left

And forgot her breast

She looked like a moron forever more.

Which she deserved

Because as a hat she wore an apple core


	8. Steve fucks cars

A/N: Heh, rhyming is NO WHERE close to perfect, heck it isn't even decent. And I'm not sure if anyone will get this, but...

* * *

Steve liked cars

more than he liked whores

He didn't pay

to get laid!

Because Steve liked cars

He treated them like a person

And to hide his crimes

He committed arson

He burnt the cars

Till he saw stars

And remembered he hadn't left the car

Because he's stupid

And Steve likes cars.


	9. Cherrys Ass

A/N: I don't like Cherry. And I don't own The Outsiders. Sorry, this is kind of really dumb. I'd swear I already put this up...

Everyone was gathered here

To watch Cherry run for a year

Because she had something stuck in her rear

It was just a poor baby deer

Not getting it out was her greatest fear

But then its head did appear

So she went to the cashier

And paid for the deer she stuck up her ass.


	10. Beer cap

A/N: Whee, don't own the Outsiders , and for that you should all be thankful. I like the -er rhyme, apparently.

Two-Bit had something in his ear

Then he realized it was the cap off his beer

All anyone could do was sneer

Because they were all very queer

And then everyone let out a loud cheer

Because Two-Bit got it out of his ear

And at last he could hear clear!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, this is definately the _best_ thing I've ever written. It's not even meant to be funny, it's just stupid and I know it, and I don't really care.

Silly Billy

His name was Dally

But he liked to be called Billy

Because he's silly

And likes pilly's

Because he's a druggie

And this doesn't rhyme

So go listen to Evanescence

Because I am

And Dally says so

I mean Billy

Because he's silly.


	12. Dally's fit!

Dally watched Doctor Quinn

Whenever he was in a rumble he'd win

And every day he commited sins

From stealing car rims

To kicking kids in the shin

He never even scraped his skin

Because he always worked out in the gym

He could hold himself up on his chin

Or rip the rim off a bin

Because he's Dally

And Dally's fucking amazing and can do anything he wants for his nonexistant twin. 


	13. Cherry's A Fairy

In Tulsa lived a girl named Cherry

Everyone thought she was a flaky fairy

It was proven when she told her friend Jerry

That she didn't eat any dairy

And that she thought her other friend Larry

Was very disgustingly hairy.

But when she was confronted by Larry

She refused to admit she had made the claim

And proclaimed she had been framed

And for believing she would say that, Larry should be ashamed. 


	14. Remote Remote

A/N: AH! (PUNCHES WALL) THIS JUST HAPPENED TO ME! GHDAKJG! And it doesn't rhyme, doesn't make sense, but it made me feel better, so hush. Other than your reviews, don't hush them. 

TwoBit wanted to watch television

When he found out his remote did not work!

So he went and bought a new one

From a guy with a crew cut

He tried to programme it for hours

With no success.

So TwoBit got frusterated

At the injustice of society

So he threw it against the wall

When it started to work.

TwoBit was angry.


	15. Ponyboy's Scared Of Lightening

A/N: Inspired by the recent thunderstorms...

The hydro went out

And Ponyboy let out a shout

Because he's afraid of the dark

And he hates the sparks

also known as lightening.

Because he finds it frightening

Because he's a bad JD

And he's afraid of everything.


	16. Steve is thick

A/N: I rather like this one.

Steve makes Ponyboy Sick

Because he's as thick as a brick

But Steve just thinks he's slick,

And can get any odd chick

Everyone but Soda thinks he's thick.

And he is, even though his dad is strict

And he's subject to Two-Bits many tricks

Because Steve is just a prick 


	17. The One They Call Sally

I have a sister named Sally,

She is in love with Dally.

I do not approve,

but they continue to screw,

We know she doesn't exist,

But yet people persist

It makes me depressed

So I think I'll go inlist.

--Sodapop Curtis, loving brother of Sally. 


	18. Ponyboy Eats Cardboard

Ponyboy was bored

And he liked to hoard

large amounts of Cardboard

Beacuse it tasted good

It reminded him of chipwood

Which he ate at lunch

because he is a hood

Because he is poor

He stole the wood off his door

So he would have something to eat at school


End file.
